Hybride naturelle
by XxArmag1714xX
Summary: Isshin et Masaki ont décidé de parler de leur origines a leur 3 enfants. Cela peut signifier juste un petit changement mais ayant un grand bouleversement qui inclue une famille entière au moment du canon, avec une Masaki vivante, Yuzu et Karin devenant hybride shinigami-quincy et un Ichigo pouvant utilisé tout son pouvoir et son vrai zanpakuto au moment ou Rukia arrive. Spoiler!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo ! On se retrouve pour une fic sur Bleach. Quelques points a clarifier avant de commencer.**

 **Dans cette fic, Masaki est toujours vivante et a formé Ichigo et ses sœurs dans leur pouvoir quincy. Ichigo et ses sœurs connaissent les vizards et Kisuke Urahara, Tessai, Yoruichi, Jinta et Ururu. Qui les ont formé dans leurs pouvoirs shinigamis avec leur père ainsi que hollow pour Ichigo. Ichigo et ses sœurs connaissent leur vrais nom de familles : Shiba et l'importance dont elle fait preuve dans la Soul Society.**

 **Les puissances maintenant(pour le début de la fic, cela évoluera bien sur) :**

 **Ichigo est capable de prendre Yamamoto qui est en bankai pendant un certain temps a pleine puissance mais perdrait quand même du au manque d'expériences comparer a Yamamoto et qu'il pas accès a tout ses power-ups pour l'instant (certain vont me dire qu'il est trop puissant pour ce début de fic mais il faut prendre en compte que c'est un hybride avec 3 sortes de pouvoirs différents, il progressent donc beaucoup plus vite) . Pouvoir shinigami : shikai, Bankai. Pouvoir creux : masque creux (temporaire), céros, bala, régénération instantanée et peau dure. Pouvoir quincy : arc, renforcement attaque et défense.**

 **Yuzu et Karin sont capables de se battre a égalité avec un capitaine qui utilise son zanpakuto dans sa forme scéllé en 1 vs 1. Pouvoir shinigami : shikai, kido(yuzu). Pouvoir quincy : arc, renforcement attaque et défense.**

 **Pour les couples, je vais attendre, vous pouvez me proposer si vous voulez, je déciderais ça dans quelques chapitres.**

 **Pas de dénigrement, j'en vois pas l'intérêt dans Bleach.**

 **Bien place a l'histoire maintenant.**

 **Je ne possède pas Bleach.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre qui va bouleverser le destin.**

Ce fut une soirée de printemps tranquille dans la ville de Karakura pendant cette journée ou a eu lieu la rentrée des classes. Nous voyons un lycéen tout a fait normal de 15 ans au cheveux orange qui se dirigeait vers où il habite avec son père, sa mère et ses 2 sœurs. Un lycéen normal, j'ai dit ? Non, pas tellement.

Pendant qu'il se dirigea vers sa maison, il aperçût quelque chose que les gens saine d'esprit ne devrait JAMAIS voir. Un fantôme.

''Salut, toi ! Que fais-tu ici ?'' demanda le garçon au cheveux orange.

''Vous...vous pouvez me voir et m'entendre ?'' le fantôme lui demanda en retour.

''Oui, comment t'appelle-tu ?''

''Je... je ne m'en souviens plus.'' dit t-il d'une manière triste.

''Ne t'inquiète pas. Cela arrive souvent en faite. Je suis sur que tu te souviendra de ton nom. Quand a moi je m'appelle Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki.'' le dénommé Ichigo le rassura.

''Je suis morte n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que les gens ne me voit pas.'' dit tristement le fantôme.

''Malheureusement, oui. Si tu veux, je peux t'envoyer au paradis qui s'appelle la Soul Society, a moins que tu ai encore quelque chose a faire dans ce monde ?''

''Je peut rejoindre le paradis ? Comment allez-vous faire ?''demanda curieusement le fantôme.

Ichigo vérifia qu'il n'y ai personne autour, sort une pilule de sa poche, l'avala et fut éjecter de son corps. Il portait maitenant un Shihakushō composé d'un Shitagi blanc qui se trouve le Kosode noir, un Hakama noir tenu par un Hakama-himo blanc, des Tabi blancs avec des Waraji. Sur son dos se trouvait un katana simple mais entourée de bandage.

''Je suis un shinigami et je vais utilisé une technique pour envoyé ton âme dans la Soul Society.'' dit tranquillement Ichigo avec un sourire.

''D'accord, je vous remercie M .Ichigo.'' déclara le fantôme avant que son âme fut transporter vers Soul Society.

''Eh bien. 1er jour de lycée et déjà une âme de traité.''

Ichigo retourna dans son corps et se redirigea vers sa destination initial, sa maison.

Plus tard :

''Je suis a la maison'' dit Ichigo

''ICHIIIIIIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO !'' hurla un homme qui avait l'air dans son milieu/fin de la trentaine. Ce fut Isshin Kurosaki, anciennement Isshin Shiba, ex-chef du clan noble Shiba et capitaine de la 10eme divisons du Gotei 13.

Isshin fonça vers son fils le poing levé prés a le frappé mais est arrêté par le poing de son fils en plein dans le visage. Il s'effondra sur le sol, grosse marque sur le visage. Son fils continua vers la cuisine comme si rien ne s'était passé.

''Bonjour Ichigo-kun'' dit une belle femme rousse qui comme son mari avait l'air d'être dans son trentaine d'age et a gardée une silhouette parfaite malgré qu'elle est eu 3 enfants. Cette femme est Masaki Kurosaki, mère de Ichigo et ses sœurs et une des dernières quincy de sang-pur.

''Coucou maman. Eh salut Yuzu, Karin.

Ichigo avait salué ses 2 petites sœurs. Yuzu Kurosaki et Karin Kurosaki sont jumelles mais pas au niveau de l'apparence et de la personnalité. Yuzu est du genre a être la fille douce, qui aime les choses mignons et qui préfère discuter plutôt que de se battre. Karin, elle est tout le contraire de sa sœur. Elle agit plus comme un garçon manqué, préférant le foot au poupée et ne se dérange pas de faire parler ses poings plutôt que la voix diplomatique.

''Salut onii-chan.'' dit Yuzu comme elle aidait sa mère pour le dinner.

'' Salut Ichi-nii '' dit Karin.

Cette famille pourrait être la famille aimante normal, idéal mais, ironiquement, ce fut tout le contraire. Entre un père noble et qui fut un capitaine shinigami a un moment donnée et une mère quincy, les enfants ne pouvaient être en train de vivre une vie normal pour longtemps. Leurs parents leur ont parlé de leur héritage et leur origine lorsque Ichigo était 6 ans et ses sœurs 2 ans . Ils ont commencé la formation d'Ichigo a partir de là et ses sœurs le rejoignirent lorsqu'elles avaient atteins eu même leur 6eme anniversaire. Avec certaines personnes qui de bons amis a leur parents, il tortu...euh...formèrent leur enfants pour qu'il puissent se défendre des hollows le moment venus. Pendant les 10 années ou Ichigo se formait, il y a eu certain accident qui permis a Ichigo de développé certains de ses pouvoirs. C'est comme ça qu'il découvrit son shikai quand sa mère a faillit mourir d'un creux lorsqu'il avait 9 ans, son bankai à cause d'une mauvaise expérience d'Urahara, auquel Ichigo l'avait fait courir comme jamais il a courus, même Yoruichi a été impressionné par la vitesse et endurance que lui confère, en plus de son énorme pouvoir, son bankai. Il découvrit ses pouvoirs de hollow en même temps que son bankai, quand son Zanpakuto, qui fut aussi ses pouvoirs hollow, lui montra qu'il pouvait toujours boostée sa puissances par d'autre transformations qui, pour l'instant, n'arrive pas a faire à part son masque qui peut durée entre 30 min a 45 min environ (me dite pas que c'est exagérer dans la version canon, au début il n'arrivait qu'a durée 11 seconde, puis il va dans le Hueco Mundo quelque jours plus tard et genre, il tient vachement plus lomgtemps, sans même formé).

Ses sœurs ont réussi a apprendre le nom de leur zanpakuto et d'obtenir leur shikai mais on du mal pour le bankai mais leur père leur dit que très peu de gens peuvent parvenir a bankai, alors elles patientent et continue a perfectionner leur shikai.

Ils finirent leur dinner puis Ichigo va dans sa chambre. Il resta dans le noir, les yeux ouvert a réfléchir quand il sentit un reiatsu dans sa chambre. Il tourna la tête et aperçut une fille au cheveux noir assez court dans la même tenue qu'il était dans sa tenu de shinigamie a la différence qu'elle portait son zanpakuto au niveau de sa ceinture. Il s'aperçoit qu'elle ne l'a pas remarqué et se posa sur le sol. Il allait parler quand il l'entendit murmurer :

''C'est proche''

Pour se faire remarquer, Ichigo toussa. La jeune fille se retourna et voit un garçon assez grand et musclé assit sur le lit et qui est en train de la regarder.

Attend.

''Est-ce qu'il peut me voir ?'' se demanda la jeune fille.

''Oui je peut te voir.'' répondit Ichigo.

La fille hoqueta de surprise qu'un humain puissent la voir, elle essaye de détecter son reiatsu et une très grande peur.

Son reiatsu est ENORME !

''Puis-je savoir pourquoi un shinigami fait dans ma chambre ?'' demanda Ichigo qui était un peu irrité qu'on viennent dans sa chambre sans qu'on n'y soit invité.

Cela met la jeune fille en état de choc. Il savait qu'elle était une shinigami. Mais comment ?

''Co...Comment sais-tu que je suis un shinigami ?

''Simple, mais avant de te repondre pourquoi, je pense que tu ferait mieux de voir ma famille pour qu'on t'explique ou exactement tu vient de mettre les pieds.'' déclara calmement Ichigo.

''Ok. D'accord, ils peuvent tous me voir, c'est ça ?'' demanda hésitante la shinigami.

''Oui. Oh, et mon nom est Ichigo Kurosaki. Comment tu t'appelle ?''

''Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki.''

 **Et voilà pour le 1er chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Je crois que je viens de faire une fic original parce que je crois pas avoir vu d'autre fic comme celle-ci.**

 **Bref, un peut d'explication sur le développement des pouvoirs d'Ichigo et de ses sœurs même si on n'est plus concentré sur Ichigo. Je ne parle pas plus de son enfance avant la rencontre avec Rukia vu que généralement on n'a pas beaucoup d'éléments, a part la mort de Masaki et un ou 2 flash-back d'Ichigo.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse. Ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 2 de Hybride naturel. Pas beaucoup a dire sur ce chapitre : rencontre entre Rukia et la famille d'Ichigo, montrer comment cette-fois Rukia va perdre ses pouvoirs, ect...**

 **Aussi, je pensais a propos de la puissance d'Ichigo, ne vous étonnez pas si pour l'instant, il fait des choses OP et badass, j'ai écrit de quelle mesure était sa puissance en ce moment dans le chapitre 1. Aussi certains pourraient se demander si la famille Kurosaki/Shiba va avoir un plus grand et participer a tout les arcs avec Ichigo. Je dirais oui, plus Yuzu et Karin que leur parents et elles seront au même niveau que Rukia et Renji.**

 **Bref, ACTION !**

 **Je ne possede pas Bleach.**

 **Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec les Kurosaki.**

Ichigo accompagna Rukia vers le salon ou se trouvait ses sœurs et ses parents. Quand ils arrivent a destination, toutes sa famille aperçurent Rukia et ne purent s'empêcher de soupirer de fatigue a la grande confusion de Rukia qui augmenta lorsque Isshin parla.

''On dirait qu'on est finalement découvert, c'était qu'une question de temps avant que la Soul Society ne nous trouve.''

Rukia ne put s'empêcher de demander : ''Pourquoi vous vous cachez de la Soul Society ? Vous êtes des criminels échappés dans le monde humain ?''

''Avant de te répondre shinigami, nous allons nous présenter : je suis Isshin Kurosaki mais dans la Soul Society on me connaît comme Isshin Shiba chef du clan noble Shiba et capitaine de la 10 divisons du Gotei 13.'' révéla Isshin à Rukia qui a les yeux écarquillés de voir qui était cette homme qui était techniquement d'un rang social beaucoup plus élevé que elle.

''A mon tour : je suis Masaki Kurosaki et je suis la raison pour laquelle Isshin est encore dans le monde humain, il a perdu temporairement ses pouvoirs pour éliminer un creux spécial qui m'a affecté lorsque je n'était que 17 ans, je suis une des dernières quincys aussi. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance.'' dit Masaki avec un arc a la fin.

Rukia était sans voix a cette révélation, un shinigami et quincy ensemble, elle n'aurait jamais cru.

Yuzu parla ensuite : ''Je suis Yuzu Kurosaki/Shiba, hybride shinigami/quincy, j'ai 11 ans bientôt 12 et je suis particulièrement habile dans le kido. Nice too me too.'' elle imita sa mère vers la fin avec un arc.

Rukia a été choqué d'apprendre qu'une personne possédait a la fois des pouvoirs de shinigami et quincy, si la Soul Society apprenait ça... Brrrrrr...

Maintenant, ce fut au tour de Karin : ''Salut, je suis Karin Kurosaki/Shiba et comme ma sœur jumelle, je suis un hybride shinigami/quincy.'' elle n'en dit pas plus.

Rukia a l'impression qu'on a gardé le meilleur pour la fin, elle ne fut pas déçu.

''Bon on dirait que c'est mon tour a présent. Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki/Shiba. J'ai 15 ans. Je suis un hybride à la fois shinigamie/quincy/hollow. Je n'aime pas trop Kido, je suis plus d'un épeiste. Ravie de faire ta connaissance Rukia.'' un petit sourire se voyait sur son visage quand il regarda la tête de Rukia.

En apprenant ces nouvelles, Rukia faillit être dans un état d'inconscience. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire était :

''Mais c'est impossible, ses types de pouvoirs ne peuvent pas se mélangé.''

''Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?, C'est juste que la Soul Society le déclara techniquement tabou mais je pense pas que les quincy ou les hollows ne se priveraient de continuer a évolué pour plus de pouvoirs. C'est dans l'ordre naturelle des choses.'' dit Isshin avec un sourire sur le visage.

''Je ne pense pas que vous aimeriez mais vous devrez comprendre qu'il faudra que j'en parle au capitaine commandant au retour de ma mission.'' déclara Rukia.

Isshin soupira : ''Je sais, nous nous préparions depuis des années. On savait que nous pourrions plus nous cacher au bout d'un moment.''

''Qu'allez-vous faire ?'' demanda curieusement Rukia.

''Retournez à la Soul Society, au clan Shiba après avoir expliqué les raisons de pourquoi je suis toujours dans le monde humain.'' expliqua Isshin.

Rukia hocha la tête : '' Je vois, et bien une fois que ma mission est terminé dans 1 mois, je vous prend avec moi dans la Soul Society pour allez voir le capitaine commandant.''

''D'accord, on prépara nos affaires pour le mois.'' dit Isshin.

Rukia allait partir quand soudain le mur se fracassa et une main géante noire prend Rukia et contre toute attente et sans aucune explication, les pouvoirs de Rukia disparaissent, la laissant dans une sorte de kimono blanc à la grande peur de cette dernière, elle était sur le point de mourir si ce n'est pour que la main qui l'a tenait fut coupé et ainsi la libéra la laissant avec suffisamment de reiatsu pour existé mais qui prendra quelque semaines a se régénéré entièrement. Elle regarda qui a coupé la main et aperçoit 4 des 5 membres de la familles Kurosaki en tenue de shinigam. Masaki et Yuzu avec des arcs de reishi dans leur main préparer a tirer. Ichigo, karin et Isshin avec leurs épées dégainés.

''Très bien qui s'en occupe de celui-là ? Il est faible mais a la capacité d'absorbé le reiatsu d'une personne.'' demanda Ichigo.

''Moi'' dit Karin.

''Fais attention Karin a pas te faire touché, je te conseil d'ailler en Shikai.'' dit Isshin.

Rukia malgré sa fatigue de la perte de la plupart de son reiatsu a entendu ce qu'a dit Isshin et été de nouveau choqué d'apprendre qu'une fille de 11 ans, 11 FUCKING ANS, avait déjà un shikai.

Karin se mit en position ( sa lame devant elle, les 2 mains sur la poignée de l'épée et une jambe en avant et l'autre en arrière) :'' **Met le monde dans ton obscurité douce ! MUGESTU!** ''( Vu que Ichigo a son vrai zanpakuto, il n'aurait pas cette technique et comme Karin et Yuzu sont ses sœurs, ben je l'ai transformé en nom de zanpakuto, j'avais vraiment pas d'autre idée et la flemme de cherché aussi :p )

Une puissante hausse de pression spirituelle qu'une gamine de 11 ans ne devait avoir s'abat sur tout le monde mais seul Rukia est affecté. Tout le monde pouvait voir la zanpakuto de Karin : il s'agit d'un grand couperet avec un coté noire sur le coté tranchant et blanc sur le coté plat avec aucune garde mais des bandages noires sur la poignée. (fondamentalement forme shikai de hollow zangetsu). Rukia est impressionné par la lame et la puissance qu'elle dégage. Elle regarde Karin mettre la lame derrière et voit une énergie rouge/noir se concentrée sur le bord de la lame, puis Karin leva et faucha dans le vide en disant : '' **GESTUGA TENSHO !** ''. L'énergie concentrée dans la lame se dirigea dans un arc de cercle en direction du hollow a des vitesses aveuglantes.

Le hollow n'a pas le temps de l'esquivé, il se le prit a pleine puissance, coupé en 2 puis disparaît dans des particules noirs.

Rukia regarda Karin avec émerveillement et crainte a la puissances affiché par une gamine au moins 12 fois moins âgées qu'elles. Elle ne put retenir le frisson de peur a la puissance que peut avoir son frère. Elle a d'ailleurs le sentiment que Karin n'a même pas forcée avec cette attaque.

''Eh ben, on dirait que ça risque de prendre plus longtemps ma chère Rukia, si t'as besoin d'un endroit ou dormir, tu es plus que bienvenue pour rester chez nous le temps que tu retrouve tes pouvoirs.'' dit Isshin.

Rukia ne pouvait que hocher la tête de manière affirmatif a la déclaration, elle espère juste que cela ne durera pas trop lomgtemps.

Si au moins une de ces 6 personnes étaient capables de lire l'avenir, ils pourraient voir a quel point cette unique rencontre hasardeuse est ce qui provoqua le début d'une nouvelle ère dans l'équilibre spirituelle.

 **Et fin du chapitre 2. J'espère que cela vous a plu.**

 **Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai décidé de faire déménagé la famille Kurosaki a la Soul Society. Il n'y aura pas de racisme parce qu'il sont hybride, ça a été une cause naturelle et après Isshin a expliqué tout ce qui s'est passé, le Gotei 13 sera les accepté comme shinigami née a partir de circonstance exceptionnelle, circonstance qui n'est pas la même que l'affaire des vizards puisque a ce moment la Soul Society pensait qu'il y avait des expérimentation illégale et se sont trompés de criminel. Je prévois pour Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu et Isshin de rejoindre les forces shinigami. Masaki restera au manoir Shiba. Pour leur placement, Isshin prendra un poste de capitaine aprés la trahison d'aizen, Karin rejoindra la 11eme division ou la division de son père ou celle de son frère (hé hé), a vous de voir, pour Yuzu, ben vous vous douté que ce sera la 4eme (^^) et pour Ichigo, je vais vous choqué jusqu'à l'âme, il deviendra...**

…

…

…

…

…

… **le vice-capitaine de Yamamoto ! (Je sens les insultes.)**

 **Chojiro deviendra capitaine d'une des divisons qui a eu un capitaine traître. Je sais que dans le canon, Chojuro ne veut pas devenir capitaine juste par fidélité par Yamamoto mais la on n'est dans une fic donc je vais changé ça. Après que vous aimez ou pas, c'est a vous de voir.**

 **Sur ce je vous dit a la prochaine. Ja ne !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yop ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 de Hybride naturel. Alors avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'ai quelqu'un qui m'a demander pour le couplage 2 couple yaoi. Je n'ai absolument rien contre les homo ou quelconque préférence sexuelle mais je suis désolé, si vous voulez voir un yaoi, c'est pas ici qu'il faut venir.**

 **Bon sinon, pour les couples, j'ai quelques idées : pour Ichigo, je prévois un IchiRukiHime. Je suis plutôt IchiRuki mais les autres couple me dérange pas. Pour les autres a voir encore mais je préviens que c'est pas définitive pour l'instant.**

 **Maintenant je voulais parler de l'arc grand fisher, le hollow qui a tué la mère d'Ichigo dans le canon, il a été annulé vu que sa mère est toujours vivante.**

 **Bien, maintenant, passons au chapitre 3, Ichigo aide Rukia pendant la période de récupération de ses pouvoirs avec le lycée et la présentation de ses amis et d'autres choses.**

 **Je n'ai jamais, nada, no, nin, possédé, édité, écris, eu l'idée, en quelques manières que ce soit, le manga Bleach, par contre cette histoire est a moi.^^**

 **Chapitre 3 : Adaptation de routine Kurosaki pour Rukia.**

Ichigo se leva ce mardi matin pour aller voir ce que tous adolescent(e)s normalement constitués déteste : l'école. Le père d'Ichigo a inscrit Rukia dans la même classe que Ichigo pour qu'elle s'adapte dans le monde des humains. Ichigo doit avoué qu'il a trouvé la ''jeune'' fille particulièrement belle.

'' **STOP ! Rembobiner. Le roi, l'une des personnes les plus dense sur terre s'intéresse a une fille sortie de nulle part. Mon dieu, aujourd'hui une armée de hollow de niveau Vasto lordes va attaqué.** '' dit une voix que Ichigo connaît très bien.

''Tais-toi Zangestu !'' Hurla Ichigo mentalement a son zanpakuto représentant a la fois ses pouvoirs de hollow et Shinigami.

Zangestu est une forme blanche de Ichigo en shinigami avec des yeux noir et jaune et généralement un sourire sadique qui ferait le capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi vert de jalousie.

''Je suis d'accord avec lui Ichigo. C'est la première fois que tu t'intéresse a quelqu'un comme ça, surtout si elle sort de nulle part.'' déclara quincy Zangestu source de ses pouvoirs de quincy.

Quincy Zangestu ressemble a un homme dans la fin de la trentaine avec des lunettes de soleil noir et un long manteau noir sombre. Ses cheveux assez long et un marron foncé.

''Oh non, pas toi aussi vielle homme.''gémit Ichigo.

'' **Avoue le que tu la trouve séduisante, sexy, et que aimerais bien qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi. Ne le nie pas, je te rappelle que l'on est une partie de toi et que donc on sait ce que tu as envie.** '' dit malicieusement Zangestu.

'' Ouai bon d'accord, mais avant, j'aimerais plus l'a connaître, voir son caractère, ce quelle aime, comment elle réagit au autre.''

'' **Tu n'aurais jamais été plus honnête que maintenant Ichigo.** ''

Ichigo s'habilla, oubliant que...

« PLAF »

''Eh Ichigo, a quelle heure, on doit se rendre a l'é...'' commença Rukia avant qu'elle voit Ichigo torse nu. « Tout ses muscles et cicatrices, oh my fucking god ! » elle rougit d'une manière qui ferait une certaine personne au cheveux lavande ressemble a un zombie. '' DESOLE !''

Ichigo soupira : '' C'est bon, j'avais aussi oublié que tu était la. Bon descendons et allons prendre notre petit déjeuner.''

''O...OK.''

Ichigo et Rukia descendirent a la cuisine ou Yuzu et Masaki préparaient le petit déjeuner. Ichigo et Rukia se mit a leur place respective et commencèrent a manger. Une fois fini, ils disent au revoir au autre membre de la famille et partirent en direction du lycée. Sur le chemin, ils se posèrent des questions comme ce qu'il aime ou déteste, ect... A un moment, Rukia pose la question suivante :

''Ichigo, j'aimerais savoir, ces quoi tes capacités avec tes pouvoirs en ce moment ?''

'' Eh ben... Pour mes pouvoirs shinigami, je maîtrise mon shikai et bankai...''

''Un bankai ? Tu as un BANKAI ?!''

'' Ouai, j'en ai un comme chaque shinigami. J'ai réussi à l'avoir en 3 jours et maîtrisé peut de temps après.''

''3 JOURS ! Mais il faut au moins une dizaine d'années pour maîtrisé un bankai.'' dit Rukia, choqué qu'on puisse avoir son bankai maîtrisé si rapidement.

''Ensuite, mes pouvoirs hollow, je peux utilisé un céro, bala, sonido et le masque creux bien que d'après mon zanpakuto ça sera temporaire.''

''Temporaire ? Pourquoi ?'' demanda Rukia.

''D'aprés mon zanpakuto, vu qu'il a la fois mes pouvoirs shinigami et hollow, bankai n'est pas la libération final de mon zanpakuto. Il appelle cela résurrection. Elle me permet de me transformer en hollow complètement bien que comme avec les pouvoirs shinigami, j'ai 2 libérations.'' expliqua clairement Ichigo.

Rukia fut ébahi qu'on pouvait encore augmenté son pouvoir même si on a déjà atteint bankai.

Ichigo continua son explication : ''Pour mes pouvoirs quincy, je peux utiliser l'arc et renforcer ma défense ou mon attaque avec mon sang.''

Rukia compris maintenant l'étendu du pouvoir de Ichigo, il est effrayant a quelle point sa puissance est grande, le pire c'est quelle n'arrive pas a ressentir son reiatsu, ce qui signifie que soit il a un telle bon contrôle qu'il est impossible de détecter ou que je justement, il en a tellement que personne ne peut le ressentir a moins qu'il ne le baisse volontairement.

Ichigo et Rukia continuent de marcher et arrivèrent enfin devant le lycée, il dirigea Rukia pour l'emmener dans sa classe puisse qu'il avait chaque cours ensemble grâce à Isshin.

''ICHHHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !'' hurla un garçon surexcité qui essaya de frapper Ichigo tout ça pour se faire encastrée dans un mur.

''Bonjour Keigo.'' dit Ichigo d'une voix lasse.

Keigo Asano, le type typique pervers, ennuyeux, idiot de la classe. S'autoproclamant meilleur ami d'Ichigo, bien que tout le monde sait que ce n'est pas vrai.

''Salut Ichigo. '' dit cette fois, une voix féminine.

''Salut Tatsuki'' répondit Ichigo avec un sourire.

Tatsuki Arisawa, amie d'enfance d'Ichigo, très garçon manqué et accro au sport.

''Ichigo'' dit une voix grave.

''Tchad'' salua Ichigo.

Tchad ou son vrai nom Yasutora Sano. Ami très fidèle d'Ichigo qui entre 2 se considèrent comme des frères dans tous mais le sang.

''Salut Ichigo'' dit une autre voix.

''Oh salut Mizuiro.''

Mizuiro Kojina. Playboy, séducteur, mais loin d'être un idiot.

''On peut savoir ce que tu fais avec cette fille ?'' demanda Tatsuki.

'' Oh, elle ? Elle s'appelle Rukia, elle est nouvelle ici et va être dans notre classe.'' répondit Ichigo.

Rukia s'avança : ''Enchanté de vous connaître, je m'appelle Rukia Kuchiki et j'espère que vous prendrais soin de moi. '' déclara Rukia avec un arc.

'' Bien sur, ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon, c'est que Ichigo est déjà en train de faire.'' dit Tatsuki.

A ce moment-la Keigo se réveilla, aperçut Rukia, a grande vitesse se dirigea vers elle, se proterna et lui demanda :

''Cher Rukia, voudrait-tu me faire le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant de devenir avec moi ?''

Rukia flippa, de plus, elle avait déjà des sentiments pour quelqu'un mais elle ne savait pas qui ?

''Je suis désolé Keigo-san mais tu n'est pas vraiment pas mon genre.'' dit avec douceur Rukia.

« Ouille, le rejet qui fait mal. » pensèrent tout les autres.

Keigo partis déprimé dans un coin.

Les cours furent de longue durée pour Rukia, elle ne savait pas comment les humains pouvaient resté aussi longtemps a écouté quelqu'un parlé en continue de sujet ennuyeux. Une fois les cours finie, elle suivie Ichigo se dirigeant a la maison et voit toute la famille la. Une fois que Isshin voit que Rukia et Ichigo sont arrivés, il se racla la gorge et dit :

''Bon. Ichigo, Yuzu, Karin, pas mal de hollow ont été vu dans Karakura, vous devriez aller les chassé pour évité que le nombre augmente encore. Ichigo, tu prend le commandement comme d'habitude.''

''Hai Tou-san.'' dit Ichigo

''Yuzu, Karin. Vous savez quoi faire ?''

''Oui otou-san'' répondirent ses 2 filles.

''Bon Rukia'' la jeune fille le regarda'' je pense que tu devrais rester ici vu que tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs. Il y a beaucoup de creux. Ne t'inquiète pas, on verra tous d'ici.''

''Trés bien'' soupira Rukia sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, enfoirer de hollow.

Ichigo, Yuzu et Karin, chacun en tenu de shinigami, se dirigeait ou se trouvait le reiatsu qu'il ressentait. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent a destination, ils virent prés d'une centaine de hollows devant eux.

'' Bon, les filles, ont dirait qu'on va pouvoir s'amuser un peu.'' dit Ichigo

''Ouaip'' répondirent ses 2 sœurs.

Ils shumpo en direction des hollows réduisant déjà 3 hollows qui se dispersaient en poussière noire. Les autres hollows voyant qu'ils se faisaient attaquer passa a la charge. Ichigo fondit dans le groupe tuant tout les hollows a sa porté. Yuzu, prit le coté droit et tient son katana devant elle les 2 mains sur la poignée et avec précision, rapidité et dextérité, hacha tous les hollows a sa porté. Karin, quand a elle apparaît dans le groupe et avec puissance, fais un puissant swing avec son katana qui dispersa tout les hollows autour d'elle. S'en suis un long abattage de 5 minutes ou finalement tous les hollows disparu, Ichigo et ses sœurs même pas poussifs du combats unilatéral.

''Assez facile aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas Ichi-nii ? ''demanda Karin.

''Oui, je suis avec karin-chan, Onii-chan.'' dit Yuzu.

'' Ouai c'est vrai que ca été assez rapide. Bah rentrons a la maison.'' dit Ichigo comme il shumpo vers leur maison.

Dans la-dite maison, nous retrouvons un fière Masaki, un peu arrogant Isshin et une bouche bée Rukia.

'' Comment ont-ils pu finir si vite, même 3 vice-capitaines en shikai aurait un peu plus de mal.'' dit Rukia toujours choqué par ce qu'elle voyait.

''Et encore, aujourd'hui c'était gentil, d'habitude y a 10x plus et ils vont en shikai.'' déclara avec un grand sourire Isshin.

Rukia fut cassé, c'était trop d'informations pour elle.

Et c'est ainsi que durant 2 semaines, cette routine s'installa mais toute bonne chose a une fin.

''Orihime. Pourquoi... Pourquoi as-tu arrêté de prier pour moi ? POURQUOI ? ''

 **Et voilà le chapitre 3, je pense que certain d'entre vous peut trouver la fic un peu longue a se mettre en place, je m'en excuse mais ça augmentera au fur et a mesure que la fic continue, c'est vrai que dans le début canon la saison 1 c'était assez long et ennuyeux, enfin pour moi en tous cas. J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plus. Pas vraiment de chose a ajouté. Si quelqu'un pense que je devrais avoir avoir développé plus les personnages des amis d'Ichigo, vous les connaissez, pas besoin de faire un roman dessus.**

 **Sur ce. Ja ne !**


End file.
